Talk:Aura of Faith
What's this "Mursaat Monk"?--Gigathrash 01:36, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Is it a boss? :It isn't exactly a boss, it's a mursaat monk lvl 28, with an aura like bosses but without a special name.--Neck 19:08, 31 January 2006 (UTC) ::You might want to check your definition of Boss. AFAIK, the glow + ability to use signet of capture is sufficient, I don't see what's the deal with not being a boss due to non-special name. -PanSola 03:14, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :::I checked GW's official site it says the only requirement for a boss is the glowing aura, so this is boss and you're right. However the link to the standar mursaat monk should be changed imo. Neck 07:29, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Maybe someone got over-eager in adding bosses? The image-cap sure doesn't have the shiny boss-aura going on. I'll remove that listing for now, see if anyone pops up and says otherwise. --Nunix 17:47, 10 December 2005 (UTC) :In Ice Floe, there are Jade/Mursaat bosses for each profession that are unnamed. They're just called "Mursaat whatever" and "Jade whatever," but they do have the boss glow. This just links to the general Mursaat monk article. --Fyren 19:11, 10 December 2005 (UTC) I might propose adding this skill to the LAME list. Not because this is a worthless skill necesarily, but compare this to Healer's Boon. This has some plusses over Healer's Boon, but in my oppinion, not enough. These plusses are the fact that this can get to 52% added healing and can affect things like Healing Signet, other people's healing on that target, etc. Also, this spell does not require the loss of one arrow of energy regeneration. However, let's analize that. What monk will use 16 divine favor? Not too common, thus the 52% given by Aura will likely not reach that high, making the 50% from Boon better. Boon may not allow for other people's healing to be increased, but it can affect the whole party, not just one ally. With Aura's 15s recharge time, it would be somewhat dificult to place on enough people in a pressure situation. Not to mention it is 10 energy every time you cast; is that less than losing an arrow of energy regen? No. Not if you want to simulate the widespread effects that Boon offers. Also, theres the added bonus that Boon also halves the casting time of the healing spells too. The one major downfall of Boon is that it only effects healing prayers. However, Is that really a downfall? If youre going to be a power healer, most of your spells will be healing anyhow. Also, if you were using Boon, would you not gear your build to be all healing prayers? I would argue that This skill should be added to the LAME list for those reasons, but I'm not 100% sure as I havent done the math, and likely not thought of every alternative. Like the fact that Aura is favor, and could be used to augment Prot. I'm Not sure, But at this time, I would say that This skill is 99% strictly inferior to Healer's Boon. :But, this icon is awesome-0 —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 13:08, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::But here, you get to keep your 4th pip of regen and only have to recast every 60 seconds, although few monks will ever cast 30 HP spells in a minute. Plus this helps with enchantment-affected skills like Dwayna's Kiss. Still, HB is better for most situations. - Ayumbhara 16:19, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Divine Healing Does Aura of Faith also gives extra bonus healing to healing done by divine favor? :Life Attunement, which has similar wording, does, so I would assume this is the same. --RadiKS 19:00, 10 April 2006 (CDT) Usage Conceptually speaking, is it useful for a non-primary Monk to take this skill as an elite? I would think that 24% extra healing on you would be useful even if it isn't you doing the healing, e.g. when adventuring with henches to prevent the dreaded you-die-henches-attack-wildly scenarios. Not that high cost, and duration is fixed. Kessel 08:22, 21 June 2006 (CDT) Given the amount of trouble this skill sometimes causes when trying to DEFEAT mursaat monk bosses, I'd say that it's a viable skill to bring. When the mursaat boss uses Aura of Faith, Contemplation of Purity, and Orison of Healing, it tends to heal itself for enough HP to overcome the damage being dealt by 8 players. Often it is very difficult to overcome these three skills unless the boss is Dazed, has Defile Flesh or Lingering Curse cast on it, or is interrupted by other means. However, it is not able to deal a great deal of damage by itself, with the exception of Spectral Agony. :Well, in all honesty most PVE damage builds blow. The only people who really try and deal damage in a serious manner are SS necros and nukers... most of whom fall short anyways. But it's probably best to use in a PvE setting, yes. Perhaps when used in conjunction with Reversal of Fortune or Healing Seed, this skill could possibly increase the effectiveness of a tanking character. Aura of Faith will not increase the bonuses from Reversal of Fortune and Healing Seed because for both those spells you gain health, you are not are healed, which is needed for Aura of Faith. Question, how would Healing Touch go with this? --Ruby Red 13:26, 18 May 2007 (CDT) Combining with Life Attunement i'm surprised no one else has mentioned doing this on these discussion pages. When i paired these two skills up, I encountered some unusual results, possibly resulting from my poor math knowledge. With 15 in divine favour and 16 in protection prayers (50% more healing from aura, 52% from life attunement), i get healed 228 from signet of devotion, 128 more health than normal. Is this some sort of bug? i seem to be being healed 128% more than usual, even though i should be healed by 102%. With one or the other, but not both skills, active on me, i get my expected results of 50 more health and 52 more health from aura and attunement respectively.--roofle 09:36, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :Math knowledge got me again. It turns out that the the 50% more healing from aura of faith was calculated from the 152% already on me from life attunement. :Damn you percentages! 100 + (.5 * 100) + (.52 * 100 * 1.5) = 228 --roofle 09:45, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Healing Reduction I am removing this from the category Healing reduction because this increase heal amount, not decreases. Nevermind, it seems the problem is with the healing reduction article not this one... --64.230.104.9 23:16, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Healer's Boon Just use healer's boon that way all your healing spells heal more than with this and cast faster and you can switch targets (only use of this spell is to buff sig of devotion, wich is useless)... Needs a buff. TheDrunkenHobo 21:59, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :It's better than Healer's Boon for single target bonding, which nobody does anymore. --Kale Ironfist 22:34, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :: Oh, RLY?--Gigathrash 01:36, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::If this skill cost only 5 Energy, then it might come a bit closer to surpassing HB. As it is, though, this will always be inferior because of the prohibitive cost...HB removed, you wasted 5 energy, AoF, 10. HB only costs more after an extra ~10 seconds or something, I think. (T/ ) 01:46, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::::YARLY!. --Kale Ironfist 04:23, 4 August 2007 (CDT) I have been messing around with thins in GW:EN and find it extreamly effective when combine with blessed aura, a enchanting mod on a protection monk with a healers boon monk. at 90 seconds (12+ devine) this skill easily ends up on over half the party and when you add things like agis, protect spirit, and shielding hands with the same +50% duration you can really reduce the dmg over long fights wile boosting the healers ability.68.39.131.84 07:23, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :HB is still better. Unless you're putting 16 points into DF HB will let you heal for more AND you'll have faster casting spells AND it will let you increase your healing on everyone, not just one player. HB just makes more sense imho--Goldenstar 21:51, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Use with another WoH/Glimmer Monk Will this be great when use by a non-Healing Monk that companied with another WoH/Glimmer Monk? Then the amount of healing can be massive.-- CorCaspian 09:31, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Basically the same reason people use Healer's Boon. Except in that case the effect is resticted to the caster. In any case, you would run aground with the risk of over healing, it would be stupidly high. Flechette 12:39, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Buff Anybody else thinks this might be usable if it got a buff? The reason Mursaat Monk bosses are so hideously tough to kill without interrupts is because of their armor. Maybe this skill should give an armor bonus? I think +24 armor might make the skill pretty good. Or would that be overpowered? --64.203.204.21 21:56, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Lolol, +24 armor for 60 seconds and healing increase? Nah ,that would be overpowered. A slight boost, like, 6 or 8, would be better... Or reduce energy cost by 5, reduce recharge a few seconds. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:58, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :10 sounds good. Mursaat Monk ain't got nothing against enchant stripping anyway. (T/ ) 22:00, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::Figured something like that. Still, I think without a huge overhaul, this will never see any real use. Which is bad, because I really, really like the skill icon. Besides, no one can reasonably argue that this skill is better, or even close to as good as, Healer's Boon. It's superior in every way. Maybe if Aura of Faith caused healing to splash outward, causing allies in whatever range, maybe Nearby, to be healed x...X % of what the targeted ally was healed for. Even that sounds a little iffy, though. Or, if we really wanted to go crazy, we could say a self-only enchantment that causes you to be healed for a percentage of what you heal your targets for (probably not including divine favor, and receiving only one hit from Heal Party, Heal Area, and other skills). --64.203.204.21 04:09, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::I say buff the heal amount and remove the recharge. Something so it actually has something over healer's boon. -- The Gates Assassin 03:48, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::Wouldn't matter, realistically. Healer's Boon could be reduced to 25% health, and this could be buffed to 75% at 15 Divine Favor and this would still be useless, because you have to take the time to cast it on the target before healing. Which means either A) you need to maintain it on all party members at once to be safe, so this would be a better bet, or B) You have the time to waste a second and 5 or 10 energy casting a spell that doesn't do anything to start off with. Straight healing is cool, but is rarely worth preemptive enchantments, especially elite ones. Until it gets a serious workover, I imagine this will be staying in my pile of cool but still useless skills along with the likes of halp, Healer's Covenant, and LOUD NOISES. ::::Perhaps if it was more like Air of Enchantment? (T/ ) 17:07, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Won't work like that. And what about no recharge, 1/4 cast time. Then it works like tainted Flesh.-- The Gates Assassin 01:23, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Then the healing would have to be reduced. --Shadowcrest 01:27, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :What if it did sthg like Target other ally is enchanted by Aura of Faith for 10...34 seconds. Each time target other ally is healed through a monk spell while under the effects of this enchantment, up to 0...2 allies adjacent to it are healed for 15...51 health. Sort of an enchanted Healing Ribbon. I'd see it with 10 energy, 1/4 cast, 20 sec. recharge, and, of course, not triggering on DF bonus healing. How about the idea? -- Fexghadi 00:04, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, seems overpowered after re-reading, but noone has an opinion about the function of hat kind of spell this could have? -- Fexghadi 16:43, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::Adjacent is awful. That would practically useless. It would have to be earshot before I'd even consider it. 17:02, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :::I said it would be sort of an enchanted Healing Ribbon. But if you want it to be earshot, then consider duration (at 15 DF) +20% Enchant = recharge time, plus you lose 5...3 (2 starting from 14 DF) energy if more than 1...3 (4) allies are healed. Otherwise earshot is far too great if it hasn't drawbacks like this one imo. -- Fexghadi 22:18, 19 February 2008 (UTC) But if you limit it to four you get TA exploitation...Roland Cyerni 19:56, 4 June 2008 (UTC) "will (not) affect" This edit is wrong. The skills listed there say "gain health", so the effects of Aura of Faith will not be felt -- as the note says. It does make sense and isn't nonsense, it just needs reading properly. As of now, it's incorrectly stating that those skills do trigger AoF's effects. --R Phalange 18:55, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Scratch that. It's right, although Healing Signet and RoF shouldn't be there. --R Phalange 18:58, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :The note was nonsense because it lumped together two contradictory forms of skills, as some of the skills listed "heals for" and others listed "gains". The note needs to be reworded in a different way, and after reading the talk page, it doesn't seem to ever have been confirmed in-game, so the arguement could be made to drop it until tested. — Powersurge360Violencia 19:01, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::I've amended the note slightly. (Also when you get an edit conflict, don't copy the entire bottom box, but only the bits that you added yourself.) --R Phalange 19:06, 10 July 2008 (UTC) update ANet really pushing the "active protection" concept, eh? ... Without good coordination the additional healing bonus is hard to utilize effectively, but this should finally see some usage, in replacement/augmentation of Protective Spirit against incoming spikes. (Do they stack? That would be pwnage) And if Heroes can use it effectively...awesome. (T/ ) 02:27, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Prot spirit hasn't been used to stop spikes since before factions. That job has been delegated to Spirit Bond. That, however, did just get nerfed. -- (Talk • ) 03:42, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :: you almost need to have another monk casting on the target to make it on par with other elites, one/ two heals with double power and 1/2 damage less than 1/2 the time on one target.... guess its better for spikes, but those are usually protted, so this is like a after spike skill to help stop them finishing them off? idk Roland Cyerni 03:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::This is an extraordinarily powerful anti-spike skill, and a very good elite in general. 04:00, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::: meh , i still like good old healers boon, or the newly buffed unyeilding aura, but i prefer maintainable skills to one person immediate skills, so i guess its personal prefrence Roland Cyerni 04:03, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Spirit Bond has been dead for...long time. :\ (T/ ) 04:24, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::: You haven't been in HA recently Entropy. Also pvx:Build:Mo/any_Aura_of_Faith_Monk ftw. Cress Arvein 05:36, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Spirit Bond was the main NON-elite source of healing for a prot monk, along with RoF. I wasn't dead after they fixed the # of hits/re-application. That was my fav pvp prot skill *sigh*. And in Ha it was the #1 Prot spell Big Bow 05:39, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :I guess we are discussing different parts of PvP. (T/ ) 05:56, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Someone get User:Vipermagi, we need to update his mega infusion! — Powersurge360Violencia 05:58, 8 August 2008 (UTC) With Spirit Bond does it halve the damage taken before or after Spirit Bond? If Aura of Faith halves damage after, this is pure pwnage, but if it matters which was applied first, it's still pretty pwnage. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:45, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Anyone know? XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:39, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::I presume (emphasis) it works the same as with PS; after. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:40, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::awww, 190 health per hit (because it's pretty much doubled) and taking half damage would have been epic spike counter. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:48, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Or wait, is that what I wanted? lol [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:50, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I.e., (with PS/SB) 10k damage packet will proc SBond and then be reduced to 10%. With AoF, you'd still be dead. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:55, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The only place in PvP where you would encounter such a spike sounds like HA and AoF isn't going to replace RC on prot bars there. RC is too superior. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] There's Foul Feast+Plague Sending instead of RC, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 19:29, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Add in Edit conflicts Extend Conditions for added pressure, rawr. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:33, 11 August 2008 (UTC) http://guildwars.incgamers.com/showthread.php?t=481246&page=4 (for this people looking at this page, it depends on the cast order: beneficial when casting aura of faith last) Loving the update This skill's so versatile, now. It's really handy for a pure prot monk as divine favor is doubled (at 15 prot) for all subsequent spells. In that regard, you've basically got an active Smiter's Boon for the protection line with the added bonus of damage reduction. For hybrid monks (12+1+2 prot, 10+1 divine, and 8 healing), Aura → GoH heals for a total of 314 at only 8 healing. Best direct heal I've heard of on a 15 prot bar. That aside, it's just damn good on its own--as a spike catch, as a quick cast on low targets, or as a one-shot prot and letting your heal monk pop a cheap heal for twice the health. If RC wasn't the irreplacable prot elite it is, I'd expect to see this showing up in high-end PvP. 11:01, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :If you have a Foul Feast Necro, and some additional condition removal in your team (Pure Was Li Ming, Dismiss Condition, etc.), I wouldn't hesitate to use this. Spirit Bond followed by Aura of Faith must be one of the best anti-spike combos. 189 health per hit that would have been over 60 damage, but your target only takes half damage. =O [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 19:41, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Spirits and Weapon Spells (resto rit) Tested out with Spirit Light Weapon and Rejuvenation. Doesn't work with Weapon Spells (doesn't matter in which order it's cast), but it works quite nicely with Rejuvenation. Is it worth it? Only for that combo, not really. The spirit will only heal you for 3 times while affected by Aura of Faith (or 4 with 20% enchantment). At resto 15 and prot 15: it would result in 60 or 80 (4 sec) heal, not including divine favor bonus. Others spirits... well, Life is hard to time and Preservation is just hard to predict. Conclusion: spirits with direct self heals - yes, weapon spells - no ;-( . However, this spell in itself is not that bad. The idea behind it is to let the other monk heal while you put Aura of Faith on the person with low health (it prevents fast death and lets other monk to react). Combined correctly, Glimmer will turn into 200 and up, while Word of Healing would provide more that 400 hp in 5 energy (well, 5 energy each monk). Combine that with Spirit Bond against spikes and it easily replaces RoF and Protective Spirit in one elite. Risky, but may be worth it. --D1m 13:43, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :Life is very easy to time; watch the recharge. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:09, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::I realize that. But whenever the spirit dies, it just seems to do it at the wrong moment ("hello guys, did you order x2 heal party 20 seconds ago?"). Life is more of anti-pressure skill, unless you intend to destroy it with Feast of Souls, for example. Might as well just use Aura of Faith + Heal Party or Protective Was Kaolai. But then again, I still have to see someone use Heal Party as emergency heal (Protective Was Kaolai is another story). ::Funny thing however: Aura of Faith does affect heal from Protective Was Kaolai, but not Generous Was Tsungrai (at second thought, wording is different: gain health instead of heal should have given it away)... --D1m 16:42, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::Doesn't mean I don't use Life tho, it's always nice to have it. It's just that I don't see how it could be useful with Aura of Faith, aside from occasional death of said spirit when one teammate is under pressure. --D1m 16:46, 22 October 2008 (UTC) If this worked with Spirit Light Weapon, that would be like 600 healing over 10 seconds for just 5 energy. I bet it works with Healing Hands and Healing Seed though. Hmm...Seed of Life? Maybe not, the heals are pretty small already. If it was "target gains an additional +X health when healed" then that would be pretty incredible. (T/ ) 18:30, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, you also have to consider that Aura of Faith only lasts 3 (or 4 with an enchanting mod) seconds. Spirit Light is, of course, health gain and not healing, as is "Fall Back!", but not Rejuvenation. Aura of Faith increases the heals of Spirit Bond, Healing Hands, Healing Seed and Seed of Life (only on the target), which, paired with anyone of these, would likely be able to keep any ally near max health during a spike. Another very attracting aspect, as you've hinted, is Protective Was Kaolai, Heal Party and Mystic Healing. With a couple of these compass-ranged party heals and Aura of Faith, you should also be able to outheal a spike, without a devoted Healer (WoH or HB if you're talking about GvG or HA). Aura of Faith is actually quite amazing, and if you take an FF+Plague Signet/Sending Necro, you'll be able to use it instead of RC. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 19:55, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::With two (three without special gear/skills) prot monks you could keep it chained infinitely...who needs Incoming when you have ranged healball :p (T/ ) 21:20, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::I'm going to pretend to be pvp-leet and remind you all that RC is used as a heal, not condition removal. e.e 21:22, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I must already be PvP-Leet then, since I already knew that. (T/ ) 21:24, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::::RC is a standard in high-level PvP. I feel this belongs on another talk page, but by letting your opponent know your build and strategy in advance, you're kind of in a disadvantage. Interrupts/Shutdown/... will be on RC monk if team is conditions based in seconds. On other side, they might decide to scrap the idea of all conditions (apart from maybe a deep wound once or twice) and RC might be of no use. And no1 said anything against 2 prots here, did they? ;-) --D1m 03:10, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Late to this discussion, but Aura of Faith does trigger for Seed of Life... just only doubles your target, obviously. Still quite nice if your party is pressure-damaged and that one target is low. And that's me missing a few lines of St. Mike's post. 06:53, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::I suppose you and St. Michael are right about Seed of Life. But, I tested Healing Seed because it says "gain health" and it doesn't work, sadly. I guess rule of thumb is, if the spell says "gain health", it probably won't work (as was stated in notes). That makes it somewhat hard since Spirit Light Weapon concise description says "heal" for example, while full one says "gain health" (this is why it didn't work and not because it's a weapon spell, I apologize for error). I'm never trusting concise description again. --D1m 09:29, 25 October 2008 (UTC) "Excellent when combined with Dwayna's Kiss and/or Patient Spirit" Moved from User talk:134.130.4.46. Having multiple elites at once is pretty pro, so Glimmer + Aura of Faith has great synergy... ? (T/ ) 08:33, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :"ok, dwaynas is a small synergy, but why not mention dismiss, gift, glimmer, woh?)" What is better than two elites, that is right, THREE elites on one bar. Now you are talking about powerhealing baby. Not trying to be mean, just couldn't help the three elite combo joke. Tenetke Mekko 08:43, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::Nerashi olol (T/ ) 08:50, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::The first time I saw her I was wishing I could get rid of Sos and add her to my party. Tenetke Mekko 09:48, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :You could spread the elites across multiple monks in the party. —Dr Ishmael 15:22, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed. When I play gw, there's only ever one monk per team. The point I was trying to make is that singling out two of the good heals to recommend there is pretty arbitrary, and therefore imho not helpful. Particularly Patient is suited to AoFaith solely because it's a good heal in general, and there's no synergy besides "it heals". AoFaith is anti-spike, and Patient is anti-pressure (same for Dwayna's, btw). I'm really interested to hear how the "delayed heal and timing" make them work together better rather than worse. 03:38, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::AoF lasts for 3 seconds. Patient heals after 2, which means casting them in succession will make the heal stronger. Dwayna heals for even more because it's heal is increased by AoF being an enchantment, and secondly by AoF's effect Viruzzz 04:14, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::And that's an improvement over getting the heal right away how? "It heals" is not a synergy! (And I'd hate being forced to switch off my enchanting set for patient, because guess what happens otherwise with your great combo?) Also, Dwayna's does not heal for "even more", it heals for "less pityful" if AoFaith is the only trigger on the target. Dwayna's is used against hexpressure (or if you were running orders or bonds), not because one random enchantment makes a difference. 04:52, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I typically cast Patient Spirit while AoF is recharging, and then cast AoF on top just in time to double the healing. Other heals don't have that flexibility of use. 04:59, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thank you. That's actually a realistic usage scenario: preprot with patient and put on AoFaith if they take more damage than expected. However, I still maintain that's no reason to single out Dwayna and Patient over the other two non-elite, non-sucky, single-target heals (i.e. Dismiss and Gift). 05:20, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dwayna's benefits from the enchantment twice, (no matter how "sucky" it might be). Patient is there because of the timing. that's why those 2 are singled out. Viruzzz 05:25, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I was shocked and horrified to discover that Dismiss was not listed. 05:26, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Divine Boon Does this work on the healing from divine boon? :Not when Aura of Faith is first applied (like it does with Divine Favor), but afterwards, yes. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 22:31, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Patient Spirit combo Due to the aftercast combined either lag or poor timing, Patient Spirit could actually expire after AoF ends. -- 19:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :i don't see any special synergy with this spell except for the reason that patient is a great healing spell by it's on right and combines well with anything. you could basically list any healing spell with this. thus i'm taking it outFMK- 03:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) newb healer considering this elite in ft. aspenwood on luxon side/ asking for some build ideas I was wondering if anyone had some ideas for making a build which could be created around this elite that could work in the lower end PVP ft. aspenwood competitive mission. I've read the notes section on GW's wiki explaining casting order, and taking into consideration the packet damage effects / but if I were to put this elite in my skill bar and maybe 3 or 4 other monk skills, could an effective build be crafted around this elite? When I'm healing I usually run a higher end head piece and frequently a minus 75 or higher health penalty as I experiment with different builds using protection or healing or divine favor (or even smiting attributes) which conversely causes me to run on the lower end of my own personal health (low 530ish end of personal health) using shields and other tactics to offset the health penalty. It's more a personal preference, taking a higher risk with possibility of higher effectiveness although quite possibly not the best choice for monk - so it's not set in stone in my mind. Again it's just preference. If suggestions is stick with current PVX meta builds and work with those, I'm not offended and I will continue to try different things with those to keep the other team off balance. I would like to get better with learning to play the monk character on my account, and because I'm not strategically minded but rather more tactically, I thought I'd take a risk to ask about this elite skill from those of you that have a better grasp of the game play mechanic (I still consider myself a noob with only about 1 1/2 years of game play) and I enjoy playing the monk to help the team with heals and protections, and it's tactically demanding which i enjoy very much. Building characters is much more challenging for me but rather than just selecting a predictable meta build which I don't mind doing, I also like to mix it up and try some new approaches. I always try to keep my skill bar fairly balanced and don't frankenstein metas or use gimmicks but sometimes switching things a bit can keep the other team off balance as well. Is this elite something that could be used in conjunction with other skills with a fair degree of effectiveness for the job, or in your opinion probably not a viable choice for the luxon side in fort aspenwood? Thank you for your kind helps and suggestions -- Remoteluxury 04:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :I personally really love this skill. Using it in conjunction with Dismiss Condition can provide huge healing spikes while also protting your target for a while (with 13 div fav and 16 prot: 80 from this spell's div fav, 160 of DC and 80 of DC's div fav= a whooping 320 heal +3 sec prot for 10e). I once made a build with it for RA if you're interested. :I don't even bother with going to PvX with the builds I make, because I focus on a build being fun, and then effective, and don't like all the PvX "This build is better than yours. It doesn't matter your build works too, that build is a bit better so we rate your build down"-attitude. :Well, I hope I helped ;-)-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC)